


[Podfic] Spa Day

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hopefully Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Sure Bucky would follow Steve anywhere, but will he do the same for his unit leader of Hair Club?
Takes place during "The Long Road Begins at Home" in the Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail universe written by owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spa Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077820) by [ManyManyMonsters (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ManyManyMonsters). 
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Here's a surprise present for everyone whose comments and encouragement have gotten me through 32 chapters of The Long Road! I love this little side story, and it fits in pretty well right after Chapter 32 of the main 'verse I think. 
> 
> Dear ManyManyMonsters, we spoke on Tumblr about this story a few months back, but now I see that the story has been orphaned and your account deactivated. I hope all is well. *searches the void anxiously* If you see this, please let me know what you think!

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMDF1c1htSkRQMGM/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 39.32)(36.2 MB)

 

 


End file.
